The equipment for sharpening and setting hand saws has become increasingly mechanical and complicated, and demands a considerable amount of time and technical skill to set up and to operate.
A sharpening apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,187 for sharpening saws of various types and teeth of various shapes, by means of cams, gears, pawls, etc., and requiring various adjustments for the differing types and shapes of teeth.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a much simplified and improved device for holding a hand saw to be sharpened or set. A holder, which in addition to holding the saw, accurately divides and properly spaces the teeth of a hand saw, while presenting the serrated edge of the saw for sharpening, setting, or complete re-toothing.
Another object is to provide a work holder which is fairly light and portable, and which can be easily set up and used on construction sites and ships, in hardware stores, machine shops, or any other place where a great many saws require maintenance or restoration.
It is a further object to provide a hand saw work holder which will require a minimum of adjustment and very little operator skill; one that can be operated with ease and rapidity; one which will accurately and quickly divide and space the teeth per inch of saw while presenting each tooth for sharpening or setting, without the complication of cams, gears, pawls, etc., enabling an operator to restore a hand saw to it's original usefulness with speed and precision.